The invention relates to a cubicle separation, substantially comprising a separation of tube material that is bent in mushroom-shape, an upwardly movable shoulder beam and a head beam.
Such a cubicle separation is known from Dutch patent application No. 82 01332. The measures to make the shoulder beam upwardly movable consist in this known cubicle separation in slidable connections between the shoulder beam and the separations disposed on either end thereof. These connections have to compensate the extension of the shoulder beam if this would not remain parallel to itself when moving it upwardly. This arrangement entails extra costs, both with respect to manufacture and with respect to maintenance.